Falling Petals
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Lady Isabella Swan is having her first London season, not that she wants a season but it comes with being the daughter of an Earl. Her brother wishes to Marry this season and because of that Bella must make a favorable impression on society. Bella doesn't want to be there she wants to be home in the country but maybe she'll find exactly what she needs in this Season. Regency Fic
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight

England 1817

Spring was upon them and all Lady Isabella Swan or Bella as she preferred to be called, wanted to do was go outside and curl up under the tree by the pond with a book in her hand. Instead she was stuck in the house as her mother instructed all the servants in the packing of their trunks. So they could head to what Isabella could only deem as torture. Or what was called in polite society as the London season. Where Bella and would be presented at court and officially be on the marriage mart. Bella scrunched up her nose at the very thought.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Lady Renee Swan Countess of Lakton snapped at her youngest daughter.

"What Mama?" Bella sighed.

"Where is your head, you seem to be woolgathering over there instead of helping me make sure everything is ready for our trip tomorrow. You know ow important all of this is, this is your big debut. We have so many errands to run when we get to town. The modiste must be seen. Gowns commissioned and we have so little time." Lady Laketon fanned herself Bella just rolled her eyes at her mother's overdramatic ways.

Bella knew this was all a vain endeavor. She wasn't pretty, she was plain. Both she and her mother knew she'd be a wall flower of the first water. She being forced to go through this foolish exercise for two reasons. One it was expected that she do it as the daughter of an Earl. She had to make a good match or it would look bad for her family. Oh the shame of a spinster daughter. Of course no one cared she was only eighteen. And nowhere near the shelf yet but the faster she was married off the better in her mother's eyes.

The second reason was that her elder brother was looking for a wife this season. Which meant the family had to look shiny as a new diamond. A sister who preferred to be locked away in the country over the dazzling ball rooms of London wasn't the best advertisement.

"Yes Mama I realize we have a lot to do but Minnie has already packed what I need and the rest like you said will have to be commissioned. Most of my clothes I wear around the estate are not suitable for London." As her mother had remained her time and again. Bella thought once again wishing this whole ordeal could be over.

Before anymore could be said on the subject. Bella's older brother Emmett or as Society knew him Viscount Deston came strolling into the room. His eyes twinkling in the way they always did and in which Bella usually enjoyed but not today, today she just found it maddening.

"What's all the fuss about, all the servants look like they are going in circles and when I said Hello to Chivers earlier he about jumped out of his skin. Now Mama you're not scaring the help again are you? You know how hard it is to find good servants anymore." He looked over and winked at Bella who just pursed her lips and scowled.

"Now, now baby sister why such the dour mood. Shouldn't you be floating around on a cloud simpering about all the eligible men you'll be meeting in the coming weeks?"

She wanted to snap at him that no she shouldn't and he knew her better than that but she bit her tongue looking over at her mother who was giving her that look, the one that said young lady you better walk the line.

"Is there anything else you need mama?" she asked instead. Better to play the dutiful daughter and let her mother think she actually cared about all the pomp and circumstance then deal with the fall out of the truth. Plus as much as she hated the thought of being presented she loved her brother and wouldn't want anything to ruin his chances at a good match.

"No, no clearly your mind is elsewhere to day, I don't know what I shell ever do with you Ella will help me finish the packing you may go."

Bella almost dashed out of the room but one look at Emmett's smirking continuance she slowed her pace to the sedate stroll that was expected of the daughter of an earl. She slipped up the grand stairs and into the family wing. Once inside her room she breathed a sigh of relief. She loved it here at Northum all the Swan family seat she didn't love it in town though. Or maybe she wasn't being fair. She'd never really been there but she had meet many of the past debutants at such things as house parties and family get togethers. She knew she didn't fit into their sparkling world. It was only her blood that got her in. She didn't think it would be enough. She shook her head as she checked over her things once more knowing that her mother would have them in the carriage and on the road to London at near first light. After being sure that everything was in order she sat down at her desk to record the day's happenings in her diary.

3rd of March 1817

My last day of freedom, though really could it be called freedom being stuck inside all day preparing to go to Town. I don't wat to go, Oh how I wish I was but seventeen and could put tis off. Or that Emmett hadn't decided that this year was the perfect year to find himself a wife. I think there is something behind that decision but I have not asked. I am not so sure I want to know the answer to that.

I want to be a dutiful daughter and sister I do, but I don't want to be some Lord's wife. I don't want to just be seen as a piece to the puzzle of wealth. I have a good family name. my blood is aristocratic I get that, but does that mean I need to give up everything about myself to mold into the perfect society wife. In the end I guess what I want does not matter. The pressures of society are too much for any lady to defeat.

Signed Lady Isabella Swan

She closed the book and stashed it away in the bag she'd have with her in the carriage. She wouldn't want that book to fall into anyone else's hands. She yawned and stretched. That was another thing she would have to adjust too. She was used to country hours. How would she fair in the setting of Town hours falling into bed way after the stroke of Midnight. Dancing into the wee hours of the morning.

Dancing she cringed just to think about it. She was sure there would be a few bruised toes on that dance floor when she was done with it. She pulled the bell string next to her and waited for Minnie to come help her out of her dress.

"Miss are you ready for bed?" Minnie breezed through the door in that practiced way of hers.

"Yes Minnie, if you would please."

"Of course miss." Minnie went behind her and undid her buttons and then the stays on her under garments.

"Are you all ready to go tomorrow Minnie?"

"Yes Miss. It will be most exciting to go to London I've never been you know." Bella just smiled at the girl who was her maid but still a friend or at least Bella would hope she could be Friends with Minnie but she knew that was unrealistic being Friendly with the servants was one thing being Friends that was a line that Bella tried to toe very carefully.

As she shed her dress and pulled on her nightgown she sat at her vanity pulling the pins from her hair and grabbing her brush. "Thank you Minnie you may retire for the night."

"Right miss." Minnie gave a bow before leaving the room one candle burning. Bella finished brushing out her hair and braided it before slipping into bed and blowing out the candle. She was sure it would be a restless night.

As his sister slept and his mother frantically tried to pack everything they might ever need. Emmett Swan Lord Dunston sat in the library a glass of brandy at his side and a book abandoned on his lap. He picked up the brandy and swirled it in the glass. He knew Bella was dreading going to town, going through a season. He also knew his mother was making her go because of him. He felt bad for it. He did. He could tell his mother that it wasn't necessary that the women he wanted wouldn't care. That if anything he'd be saving her but then his mother would most likely forbid him from trying to make an alliance with the family of the women he wanted most.

Oh it wasn't that she was of bad blood. No in fact her blood was even more impeccable then his. The issue was her father's debt. Her father was a Marquess that much was true but his coffers were near bare and Emmett knew it was taking all his heir had to hold the family together since the father had pretty much checked out.

Emmett knew all this, it was a well-known secret in the ton. He also knew that that he wanted Lady Rosalie Hale more than anything. This would be her second season and by all purposes she should be a diamond of the first water, and in a way she was. Her dances were always taken. She was always given attention but the only men who wanted her hand were those trying to up their own family name such as new money merchants. The Lords of the Ton didn't want her because she her dowry was spent and no matter how pretty she was dowry's meant a lot to the ton. Especially since many of the Lords of the ton were hardly keeping their own coffers full. The ones who didn't need the money didn't want the connection to sully their good name or have to take on a father in laws. Debts. Emmett didn't care about all that thought. He wanted Lady Rosalie for herself not for what she could bring to the marriage. Now he just needed to convince her of that very matter.

He also had to keep his mother away from the gossip, which is why Bella was convenient. With his mother so preoccupied with Bella's coming out she wouldn't have time for all the usual gossip with the society matrons. He had to make his mother fall in love with Lady Rosalie and then hope that her name would be enough for his mother.

He had picked a road to matrimony that was filled with nothing but obstacles and he wasn't sure how he'd reach the finish line. He drained his glass leaving it empty on the side table before he took himself off to bed, calling his man servant to help him change before finally slipping into bed and counting down the days, and hours before he could see Lady Rosalie again.

Two siblings on the brink of new life. One prepared for the other fighting it all the way. Would Happily ever after be in either of their futures only time would tell.

A/N So what do you think? So you know what Bella and Emmett are up too and you've heard about Rosalie's life, next up they are headed to London were Charlie is and Bella just may meet a few new friends. I looked up a bunch about London seasons during this time, and I'll try to be accurate to the time period. But all please do remember that it is fan fiction and I may tweak a few things.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight Also I changed the title of this story.

"Miss, it's time to wake up." Bella opened her eyes to see Minnie attempting to wake her up.

"What time is it?" Bella sat up groggily, the room was dark except for a flickering candle.

"Quarter to five miss. Your mother is very anxious to leave for London."

"Of course she is." Bella shook her head and got out of bed. "Well I guess I better get ready. Is my trunk in the carriage?"

"Yes Miss and your bag is right here." Minnie pointed to the small bag by the bed that held Bella's more personal things like her diary. Minnie had went to her armoire and pulled out one of the dresses she hadn't packed. "How about this dress?"

"That's fine." Bella assented to the wardrobe choice. Minnie helped her into the dress and styled her hair for the day. Bella grabbed her bag much to the protest of her ladies maid and made her way down stairs.

"Oh there you are Bella." Lady Loketon said slipping her gloves on.

"Yes there you are Bella. We've been waiting for ages." Emmett teased. Bella just huffed and headed out to the carriage. She got inside sitting on the same side as her mother giving Emmett the opposite side to himself.

As the Carriage rumbled it's way to London Emmett decided now was the perfect time to tease his sister.

"So Bella how do you feel about having to meet the queen. Do you think the prince Regent will hit on you, just be careful I've heard Princess Victoria can be very jealous."

"Emmett." Lady Laketon hissed mortified at the things that were coming out of her son's mouth.

"What mama I'm only telling her the truth. Oh and make sure you don't trip. Last year a girl did that she was the laughing stock of the season. Who was that again?" he tried to remember the name of the unfortunate girl.

"It was Miss Jessica Stanly the daughter of Baron Ludwig." Lady Laketon sniffed. "Unfortunate girl. Her father doesn't have a vast fortune and sadly she's not that pretty either."

Bella scrunched up in her seat. Pressed against the wall. She cringed at the way her mother was talking about this girls misfortune. What would her mother do if she made some social misstep? She knew she wasn't pretty, she knew she had a good dowry but a dowry could only take you so far, on the marriage mart unless you were looking for a fortune hunter. Bella wanted to marry for love. She didn't want to just marry for a title. Would her mother allow it though? She hoped if her mother got to title hungry her father would step in. she could hope right?

At noon her mother pulled out a hamper which was packed with cold meats biscuits and fruits that cook had packed for them and Bella was thankful she could already feel her stomach growling. They finally rolled into town as the dusk settled over the landscape. As they pulled in front of Laketon house the carriage stopped and the doors where opened. A footman stood waiting to assist Bella and her mother down from the carriage.

As the three of them walked up the stairs the door was opened by their town butler, Clifford. "Lady Isabella, Lady Laketon Lord Dunston welcome home. Your Ladies Maids and man servent arrived here half an hour ago and I'm sure they have your rooms ready. Lord Laketon is in the dining room and cook has laid out a scrumptious supper for you."

"Thank you Clifford." Emmett nodded. He turned to his sister and mother. "Are you two hungry or would you like to go straight to bed?"

"I'm hungry and I want to see father." Bella said walking towards the dining room taking her hat and gloves off in the process.

"Papa." She smiled coming into the dining room. And setting down.

"Isabella it's good to see you. Are you ready for the season?"

"Not even close. Mama says I need all new clothes which means the Modeste and all the joys that entails. Emmett and Lady Laketon joined them and the family of four shared a meal for the first time in weeks.

"How is Parliament Papa?"

"Oh the same nothing of interest I assure you." Small talk wafted around the table as they finished their meal and all four of them headed off to bed. Once she got to her bed chamber she noticed that Minnie had put all her things away. She took out her diary and wrote her day's entry.

4th of March 1817

We have reached London, Of course it was dark when we reached the city, and we spent all day in the carriage so I have not seen anything of interest. I am exhausted though. I know Mother will force me to go to the Modiste in the morning to start my presentation dress. Oh the Joys of being a lady.

Signed Lady Isabella Swan.

Bella signed shutting the diary and if she could get away with it she would have just stripped herself of her clothes and thrown on her night gown but she knew she couldn't so she called for Minnie and once Minnie had her all situated for the night she crawled into bed and blew out the candle. Dreading the morning.

The next morning Bella found herself at the Modiste before noon. Standing on a pedestal well she was poked and prodded and measured and her mother fused over different bolts of cloth which to Bella looked to be all the same shade but Lady Laketon and the Modiste assured her was all different shades. Finally they settled on a bolt and a few other bolts for other dresses, and Bella was allowed to jump down. Her mother was going over design plates with the Modiste and her assistants so Bella roamed around the shop looking at bolts of cloth and ribbons.

"That one is very pretty." Bella jumped dropping the rose red cloth she'd been holding. She turned to see a short girl about her age standing beside her. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Lady Alice Cullen." She smiled.

Something about that name rang a bell with Bella but she couldn't place it . "Lady Isabella Swan." Bella said back.

"Nice to meet you Lady Isabella. You're father is Lord Laketon right?"

"Yes, and your father is Lord Carson." Bella said as the name floated to her. this was the Duke of Carson's daughter.

"That is correct. Me and my friend Rosalie needed some fresh air so we convinced my mother to come with us to the dress shop. Mama over here." Alice waved as two pretty women came around the corner. Bella's stomach flipped. Meeting a Duchess was a big deal.

"Alice there you are." The older women smiled.

"Mama, this is Lady Isabella Swan." Alice introduced.

"Well Hello Lady Isabella I'm Lady Carson."

"Lady Carson a pleasure." Bella tried to stop her stomach from heaving.

"And this is Lady Rosalie Hale." Alice introduced. Bella looked at the tall blond in front of her. this was a girl who was no doubt a diamond of the first water.

"Oh Bella there you are." Lady Laketon said spotting her daughter and then stopping in her tracks upon seeing Lady Carson. "Lady Carson I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"Lady Laketon a pleasure." Lady Carson nodded.

"Mama this is Lady Alice and Lady Rosalie and it seems you know Lady Carson." Bella said."

"Yes of course." Lady Laketon wasn't sure how her daughter had gotten into the same company as a Marquess daughter and the family of Duke but she wasn't going to let her mess this one up.

"Lady Isabella we'd love it if you'd come to our residents for Luncheon today." Lady Alice said Bella thought she looked like she was going to start bouncing not very dignified but Bella guessed a Duke's daughter could do whatever she wanted. "Lady Rosalie will be there. She's staying with us for the season it will be such fun."

Bella looked at her mother who nodded her head in assent. "Of course I'll come."

"That's great I believe our residents is just a few doors down from your own. We'll see you there about two." Lady Carson said and Bella smiled in agreement. Both parties left the shop and as Bella and mother got back into their carriage Lady Laketon was about viberating with glee.

"I don't know how you did it Bella but well done my girl well done. Friends with the daughter of a Duke and a Marquess what a get alliances."

"Mother." Bella said in exasperation.

"What, we both know you're going to need all the help you can get."

"Yes thanks for that." Bella said as the carriage came to a stop in front of Laketon house. Getting out Bella headed up the stairs. "I'm going to get ready for my Luncheon." She had just stepped inside when Emmett was coming down the stairs.

"So how was shopping?"

"Okay." Bella said.

"It was great she got invited to Carson house by Lady Alice and her friend Lady Rosalie, I think your sister is going to be a smash this season." Lady Laketon said joining the conversation.

"Really." Emmett said. The thought of his sister being friends with Rosalie was a plus to him. And his mother seemed to be excited about it. He figured that had more to do with Lady Alice and Lady Carson though.

"You know I think I'll escort you there. Better then a ladies maid and Mother I'm sure had many duties that she must attend too what with the season about to go into full swing. I can also talk to Lord Ellison. That's Lady Alice's brother." He said at Bella's confused look.

Bella almost laughed at the look on her mother's face but she had to say she didn't really want her mother to go with her. Her mother was a social climber everyone knew it. She'd been the daughter of a Baron who wanted to climb higher. So she'd snagged an Earl the only reason Bella was around is because she wanted a spare and most of society knew it Bella included.

"Yes Mama he's right, you really do have so much to get done. I'm sure your correspondence and calling cards are piling up now that people know you're in town." Bella didn't know why Emmett wanted to go but really he was the better choice. "It's a two." She said before heading up to her room. Minnie helped her into her new gown and she read a book before heading down the stairs and meeting Emmett in the Foyer.

They made their way to the Carson house and were met by the butler who showed them into the drawing room where Lady Alice, Lady Rosalie and Lady Carson were waiting for them.

"Oh Lord Dunston we were not expecting you but it's a pleasure to see you." Lady Carson said standing.

"Yes I thought I'd escort my sister to your lovely company and see if Lord Ellison is around."

"Oh yes I believe he's in the billards room." Lady Carson said.

"Then I will leave you ladies to your day." Emmett turned and headed towards what Bella could only assume was the billards room and if he knew where that was he must come to the Carson house a lot." She stored that information away for later as she settled into to a conversation with the three ladies in front of her.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed so far. Yes I changed the name of the story. I don't know I just like this name better. Next up the Ladies talk and Edward makes his appearance. And we learn more about Rosalie


End file.
